deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Knight Vs Wario
YOU CAN SEND ME THUMBNAILS TOO! Treasure Knight Vs Wario is a What if? Death Battle made by Jioto576. It features Wario from Mario Franchise WVST.jpg|Wario Vs Treasure Knight TVSW.png|EmperorDedede sketch-1544223970736.png|EmperorDedede V.2 Wario VS Treasure Knight Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Request 3-.png|PistashioTV Adobe 20190216 152639.jpg|Warped Mask V.1 Adobe 20190216 152822.jpg|Warped Mask V.2 WarioVSTreasureSJ.png|Sharaku.Jr That treasure belongs to me by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero TN.png|Necromercer Wariovstreasureknight.png|Randomination What-if Death Battle Wario vs. Treasure Knight.jpg|Venage237 and Treasure Knight from Shovel Knight ''Description 'The money, one of the things than make very crazy the people for it, Who of this two greedy bastards is going to win? The Yellow plumber? Or the Knight of the treasure?' Interlude '''Naunj:'Tell me if there are not people who have an obsession with money and would do everything for a wad of money? CF:'Except you're poorer than hell, it's not good to do this but these two sweat the balls this Wariotemplate.jpg TKTemplate.jpg '''Naunj:'Like Wario the nemesis yellow plumber of Mario Franchise 'CF:'And Treasure Knight the greedy economist of the Enchantress, He is Naunj and I'm CF 'Naunj:'And It's our job analyze their weapons, armor and skills to determine who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Wario' shakes into DEATH BATTLE! Music 'Note: (I will not use feats of the spin-offs, not because it is a canon or not, It's the inconsistency of some things.)' '''Naunj:' Possible son of richmen, Wario in Yoshi's Island DS was brought by a crankshaft messenger but by mistake was kidnapped by Kamek for being a child star so with the Yoshi would help him escape the clutches of Baby Bowser and the stork He brought it back, handing it to his parents. CF: This bastard since childhood was causing problems to others, being the most conceited especially with the issue of money, which would stick for quite some time. Naunj: Born as one of the star children, he would have skills similar to his other teammates, especially his biggest rival Mario. CF: '''And yes ..... This is supposed to be Mario's rival and not that Sega blue hedgehog, Wario at the beginning with indications of the manga, he was a great friend of the red plumber but this last one unwittingly made him go through the Worst possible situations. '''Naunj: '''At that time Wario would learn to be the way he is .... A fucking bastard, thief and fat ass .... Background *Name: Wario *Age:Early 40 *Height:200 cm *Weight:300 Kg *Occupation: Fat-Ass Italian *Likes: Steal People Money *Rival Of Mario *Possible Waluigi's brother '''CF: His first appearance was as a final boss in Super Mario Land 2, where he would do some of his malicious acts by stealing the property of Mario, a castle. Wait ... Mario has a castle? But the red cap Italian does not even use it! Naunj: Video game stuff, as well as Daisy's kingdom. CF: Very true. Naunj: Continuing with his appearances and the rest of the story to consequently move on to analysis, Wario appears as the antagonist in a few games, but his feats are not very good. CF: '''We will concentrate more on his appearances as a protagonist, who has a lot of analysis material. '''Naunj: Usually in his first adventures, what he does is prevent everyone from taking their money. And going on adventures to get even more. It really is not someone who has a story to follow. In Wario World, of the great successes of the Game Cube. CF: Oh! And we forgot to mention that in the end a castle was built. The story of Wario World begins with Wario his newly built castle, which is full of treasures that he got in his past adventures. Naunj: An evil jewel named Black Jewel, hidden in Wario's treasure, wakes up out of nowhere and seizes Wario's castle. Black Jewel turns the treasure of Wario into monsters, 12 and transforms the castle into 4 worlds named Excitement Central, Spooktastic World, Thrillsville and Sparkle Land, each one has 2 levels and a boss fight. CF:'''A central area is where Wario can go to the worlds, although it also goes to the Treasure Box, where the Great Treasure Box where Black Jewel is hidden, is found. '''Naunj: Wario advances through the areas controlled by the Black Jewel, recovering his treasures and rescuing Spritelings (the creatures that imprisoned Black Jewel in the past), until he obtains the key to the Great Treasure and fights against Black Jewel. Wario's victory allows him to take control of his castle again. CF: Ja, what crazy adventures this guy. Naunj: And we will emphasize its most famous games, the WarioWare, although we only get few feats of there. CF: Wait and what happens with the saga of Shake It? Naunj: There really is not much difference with later games. CF: Well, it makes sense. The plot of the Wario ware is simple. Wario came up with a way to generate more money, creating mini games with his friends. And then the rest is game mechanics. But why is this game important? You will see it in ....THE SECTION OF SKILLS, FEATS ETC! FINALLY! Naunj: Clearly not all feats are from Wario Ware. I know ... The clarification is silly. But good that more gives. Let's start 'Attacks and Weapons ' *Shoulder Charge *Ground Pound *Wild Swing Ding Piledriver *Power Throw *Chomp *Wario Bike *Wario Waft *Corkscrew *Power Up Pots: **Bull Pot **Dragon Pot **Jet Pot *Giant Balloon Wario *Bomb-Ombs. DashAttack.png|Dash Attack Wario5.jpg|Fart Wario-Man_AMIO.png|WarioMan bike.jpg|Bike CF: Most Wario attacks involve your greatest physical, strength. From this he draws a variety of attacks like the dash, using his Shoulder, the pound hitting the ground with his backside. Naunj: The Wld Swing Ding serves to spin your opponent, the power throw to bash your opponent with a charge. He also has several objects at his disposal as his motorcycle with which he runs over his opponents. CF: Bomb Omps, chomps, its rotating stone shape, its gas mask to resist its powerful gases. Fuck, how unpleasant. Naunj: also has several power ups, like his dragon form, bull, when he inflates, flies etc. But the most outstanding of all is the form known as Warioman. CF: When eating garlic, which would be the equivalent of mushrooms for mario, it acquires superior physical abilities. Having virtual invulnerability, greater force and increased speed. Naunj: Wario can create residual images while hitting an opponent. Now we will move on to his exploits. 'Feats' *Long history of treasure hunting combined with his success as a videogame company founder and CEO (of WarioWare Micro-Games) makes Wario one of the richest (and greediest) non-royal Mario characters. **He also apparently owns a dirt-track stadium and a Bomb-Omb factory *Survived the Shake King's death explosion and defeated him as well. *Outran a boulder *Piledrived a gigantic dinosaur *Created a dimensional teleporter in seconds *Has gone toe to toe with Mario multiple times Naunj: '''Wario has an experience in the field of adventures quite broad facing thousands of opponents, collecting money in the process. '''CF: '''He is very smart too, he is the founder of a microgame company! Where do you get your profits from conformist consumerists .... Wait we are talking about the company of Wario or Xbox ?! '''Naunj: You do not know. Finally, he has also proven to resist all kinds of things, explosions, escaping from them. It is also on par with Mario. His inventions are also proof of his intelligence as his transporter. CF: The greatest proof of his abilities was with the Shake King, who demonstrated in battle invoking natural rays that go at incredible speeds, also destroying several floors in the process. And when the plumber finished with the genre an explosion that clarified several clouds. Being close to a planetary explosion. Naunj: Now we will talk about his weaknesses. 'Flaws' *Relatively slow due to his obesity *Few long ranged options *Will lose his power-ups if he takes a hit *Arrogant goofball *Very lazy *Will do anything to get money *Defeated by the Mario bros on many occasions Naunj: '''As we have said before, Wario is a bit of a goon in acting. He does anything for money and is bad-tempered with whoever. '''CF: He is slow in certain occasions because of his fatness and all the above mentioned causes that he has lost many times against the brothers mario. Naunj: Still be careful with Wario because I could give you a few lessons about messing with him. Wario:"Challenge me? You? I'm the best golfer in the world. I'm not scared!"'' ''Treasure Knight counts the money in DEATH BATTLE! Music Naunj: Thousands of events span the world of Shovel Knight. CF: And all starting because the asshole of S.K left his beloved in the tower, because he thought she was dead. Naunj: Right, in short, that whole thing happened due to a mysterious amulet that filled Shield Knight in the tower when he fought with a guy named Donovan, to prevent him from obtaining it. CF: 'turning it into the Enchantress. She would seek now, to have everything under her evil control. Recruiting various types with the help of the revived Donovan who is now Specter Knight. '''Naunj: '''Among them we will highlight one in particular, known for his greed and obsession with money and treasures more than any other knight in the world of S.K '''CF: '''Treasure Knight 'Background * Treasure Knight *Name:??? *Weight:??? *Height:??? *Gender: Male *Occupation: Bounty hunter *Like: Money, jewelry, ocean, related to this. *A truly unknown past *''Ocean Man?'' Naunj: '''His story is not very clear to us, he is supposed to be a bounty hunter, but at the same time he is an adventurer. '''CF: He also stole all the money that is seen in his iron whale, as we said he was recruited by Specter Knight, to be the enchantress's economist. Naunj:'''The bastard will always pay attention to your money, the gems are what most interest him. Since he is an expert diver, the mysteries of the ocean, that is his passion ... CF: Ufff that great theme hahaha, he is like a pirate. Well I think that's all there? '''Naunj: '''So it seems, in the story of the little blue knight of the shovel, he just likes to provoke it and then ... He appears to stop him and ... Again ... Ok this is boring let's go through this. '''CF: Let's analyze his weapons and skills to see if he can with the yellow plumber. 'Attacks and Weapons' *Horizontal Grapple Anchor Cannon.png|Cannon TreasureKnight.gif|Horizontal Grapple Anchor verticalanchor.gif|Vertical Grapple Anchor catrops.jpg|Caltrops suction chest.jpg|Suction Chest *Vertical Grapple Anchor *Grapple Slam *Ground Slam *Caltrops *Suction Chest *Cannon Naunj: The Treasure Knight suit is designed to move on water at high speeds, in his left hand he carries a cannon, which launches an anchor generating several blows. CF: As for example, its horizontal and vertical grips. His powerful grip to the floor and his earth stroke. Although he is the fucking master and hits gold. Naunj: '''Oh yes. He carries with him some caltrops, which are a class of bubbles that explode in different directions. And finally a chest which sucks everything in the room. '''CF: Frequently the caltrops works with the chest, making it almost impossible to get out of there without hitting you. Naunj: Well those were your weapons, quite lethal, yes? These provide Treasure Knight with a few feats for experience in the gameplay. CF: 'These were the ones we collected 'Feats *Surviving a beating and certain weapons of Shovel Knight *Move at incredible speeds despite being under water *Be faster than Shovel Knight *Hit solid gold and lift it under water *Survive the war horn *Jump and fall several meters Naunj: 'In the meantime I search for feats, we find these, TK is faced with SK twice surviving his lethal weapons, including the warhorn which explodes his opponents. '''CF: '''It was also shown in his match that TK is little faster than SK '''Naunj: '''This is completely incredible since they are under water which is denser and taking into account the weight of our diver I think that the maximum is sonic speed, since Shovel Knight travels at Subsonic speeds. '''CF: '''This guy is also pretty strong being able to hit piles of gold and lift them in the water. Also jumps and falls several meters in their battles, resisting I would say that it is small structure level. '''Naunj: '''Well even with this TK has some weaknesses that are quite obvious, even so we are going to collect them. 'Flaws *Very few feats *Fairly predictable *Limit your resistance *Not so smart *Very greedy CF: 'One of our main problems was finding him good deeds, since he shows very little, let's say he is not very intelligent even if he knows well of accounts. '''Naunj: '''He has a very simple pattern of movements to learn, his endurance is little and his greed blinds him from time to time. Even if it's like that, TK will steal every last coin from you. ''"'Treasure Knight: My gems... My vessel... My ocean. Your very presence tarnishes." '' "'''Shovel Knight':You are to lay claim to the sea itself? Your greed knows no bounds, Treasure Knight"'' "Treasure Knight: Your hands are no less dirty. Even now, others are paying for your avarice. Let us duel. Winner take all..." ''The door slams shut and the life of TK is charged* ''Pre-Battle Naunj:All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once time for all'' 'CF:'I'ts time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!! '' '' ''DEATH BATTLE! '' MusicGREEDANCHOR.jpg|DEATH BATTLE THEME: Greed Anchor '' Place: (Iron Whale) Music Shovel Knight walked by the iron whale, had just entered it, everything seemed normal. He breaks several shells and fish, getting enough gold. However, I notice something strange. The rest of his way had been cleared by someone else, the more he walked he observed that there were beaten fish and fallen knights. Shovel Knight could not believe it. Who else had entered then? . For his part the conceited and ambitious Treasure Knight was doing the accounts for the Enchantress. He really noticed nothing strange. He followed common and current. And on the other hand we are shown Wario who is swimming fast and jumping on each platform. Wario: '''Oh Yeah! Wario time! He said that while he also broke pillars of the whale, dropping thousands of piles of gold, Wario without thinking twice grabbed them and put them in a bag of gold that charged for his greedy adventure. One of the Liquid Samurais witnessed the act and went to inform Treasure Knight immediately of the thief who stalked them. When he was about to enter, Wario grabbed him and did a Wild Swing Ding, sending him roughly through the water and therefore, Wario made him a Dash Attack destroying him. The apparent scabrous noise at the death of the samurai draws the attention of the economist who turns his gaze instantly. The door of the room was closed, but then Wario started to strongly slam the door. Treasure Knight was not sure what was happening, so without further ado, he pushed aside his desk and tossed it aside. Treasure Knight with its Horizontal Grip opens the door destroying it in the process. Wario enters with a strong punch also knocking down the door. '''Treasure Knight: '''Who dares to enter without my consent and permission to my treasure ship .. Hey! That is my money! What do you think you're doing with it? '''Wario: '''He ... What an idiot for you, a diver, this is my money now. You can not do anything to get it back, now if you'll excuse me, get out of my way! The diver gets angry and throws his Anchor, Wario dodges it, TK grabs the door and closes it again, Treasure Knight's life recharges. '''Treasure Knight. You will pay for having gotten involved with the lord of the oceans ... Wario: '''Haahahaaha, let's see if you can stop me, sir ocean. '''Treasure Knight: '''Now yes, let's get this over with once. '''Wario: '''Wario, Number One! The knight Diver readies his anchor and the plumber his solid fists. Music '''FIGHT! '' TVSWFIGHT.jpg Screenshot 2019-04-17 at 4.37.15 PM.png|Gogeta46power ''Wario is the first to attack using his shoulder attack, TK realizes this and jumps up to the roof where he uses his blow to the ground quickly, the plumber goes back and is grabbed by Wario who makes him a Wild Swing Ding sending him towards a wall breaking it. Wario at the time grabs a bull pot and becomes wario bull. When he makes a charge TK jumps again and takes to make a downward grab by hitting Wario, crush him with all the force exerted on the anchor, the Italian becomes a spring and jumps to Treasure Knight who dodges him and makes him again a grip but this time to the side, pulling and kicking Wario away. Now they leave the room they were in, Wario dodges Treasure Knight who attacked him several times with the cannon, TK rams with vigor, Wario then transforms himself into Ice Wario and slips to try to leave but is stopped by a shell black, breaking the ice. Treasure Knight was going to hit the ground but The Italian Bastard uses his power up Wario Jet, flying at full power to stop the bounty hunter, taking several pillars and snails along the way, both are about to crash with a wall but Wario reacts and makes a Power Throw, attacking the gentleman diver. Wario transforms into a ball of threads rolling towards the Adventurer. Treasure Knight: Hell ... I have not even done significant damage ... Wario: Come on, friend, you surrendered so quickly? Pathetic! Treasure Knight: '''Shut up loud! Wario is received by TK who throws it to a caltrops, generating that Wario is untransformed and explode several of them hurting. Treasure Knight takes advantage of the moment and hits him with his anchor, throwing the plumber several meters into the water where he is by coincidence with a squid. The oceanic adventurer runs to his adversary and is surprised to see his opponent mounted on the squid. Consequently the animal hits him several times in the face. '''Wario: WOHOHOOHOHO! Treasure Knight dodges the attacks, and launches its anchor disintegratning the Squid, causing Wario to fall into a small abyss. Treasure Knight: It will be ... But from that same abyss comes Ballon Wario who begins to expand, TK throws more caltrops to the battle but all do not make it any effect to Wario. At that moment, the adventurer uses his dirty movement, the chest. The Italian watches and laughs, but the chest opens and sucks it and when it comes out it deflates all over the place. Music A small silence invades the moment, The diver approaches to see Wario who then gets up on his back and prepares his play. He looks at TK in his Vampire costume and intones him for a second and without thinking he bites him by basting him against a metal surface. Making the diver's body creak, TK falls a moment to the ground somewhat disconcerted but moves to see Wario rolling towards him as a snowball. He manages to dodge it and with his anchor grabs it and hits it bouncing on the ground, TK thinks of using it as a ball, turns it, passes it over his shoulders and throws it towards a window breaking it. Treasure Knight also jumps for her by reaching a room with little water. The gentleman diver runs towards him to hit him but suddenly, The Bastard becomes Dragon Wario throwing fire to Treasure Knight who receives it but then it hits the ground burning a few bills that were in column towards Wario burning the latter who starts to Run like crazy. Treasure Knight: Hahaha suffers that obese Italian. Wario: '''WAH !!! While he runs he throws himself into the water, TK pursues him. While this happens, Mario's counterpart finds a peculiar chest where a muffin was found. In the instant of having eaten Wario fat more than normal. This alerted the Knight, yet with all his strength he attacked but bounced when he did, without apparent reason. When he did that other than that, he got some large coins from Wario's pocket. '''Treasure Knight: '''JAJAJAJAJA! Go idiot, you did not notice! '''Wario: Ha! You are the one who will not notice this! The Italian became Thief Wario, and disappeared from the sight of the knight. Treasure Knight: But what .. Without even seeing it, he was beaten by Wario thousands of times. TK then flew to the roof and the plumber became Sparky Wario electrifying TK causing the explosion where they were. Arriving at the first room. On the other hand, Shovel Knight continued his path when he saw through the window both fall to the first room. The knight of the blade does not hesitate to run as much as possible in the area. Music When falling they were in the final straight, Treasure Knight woke up furious and Wario was trusting making mocking poses with his muscles. Treasure Knight turned red with anger. With his last forces TK takes out millions of caltrops and a giant box absorbing everything even the gold of the place, while that happened Wario took out his motorcycle to leave the place but Treasure Knight was in charge of not letting it out, attacking in different directions with his anchor cannon . Wario was exhausted and fell into the chest. TK was relaxed to know that The Italian is there, but without noticing a huge fart was in the environment. Wario had left flying with his flatulence. And he did a back pound to the diver who had a face of repudiation. Wario: No more games, Aquaman! Treasure Knight: '''Egh what? Wario consumed his garlic and became WarioMan, TK was breathing hard from the tiredness. Warioman without thinking twice flew to TK taking it ahead, hitting multiple times, only saw residual images of him. In the process and in the mini tornado that Wario generated, it was seen how he was taking TK off the extremities of his body causing the adventurer to come to his end releasing a tear from his helmet before revealing the explosion of blood that was floating in the Water. '''Wario: Wario always number 1! K.O! ' ' 'Conclusion' Music CF: Well, up there, Ocean Man. Naunj: Well let's start with the obvious, there was really no way for TK to win this. Why? You will be asked here CF will give you the explanation. CF: Leaving the fact that Wario is infinitely stronger, faster and more resistant which would be covering him with the necessary categories to defeat someone. Wario is FUCKING more intelligent, has a much higher endurance than the diver asshole and also thousands of power ups. Naunj: '''Really TK does not have feats that favor it, this battle is a huge step on the part of Wario. TK was just a little more controlled with the money, giving him a better way of not being blinded. But that really does not matter. '''CF: If TK resisted Shovel Knight's weapons, Wario resisted being on par with Mario and defeating the Shake King who in his death emptied all the clouds, approaching it to be a planetary explosion by little. 'Naunj: '''The warhorn does a lot of damage but it has a limit and range. Nothing really close to the Shake King. '''CF.'At the end Treasure Knight was Wari-Owned! '''Naunj: '''The winner is Wario Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Jioto576 Category:Season Premiere Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Greed' themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Shovel Knight themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles